


¡Somos primos!

by Vismur



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vismur/pseuds/Vismur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El primo de Danny viene a visitarle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Somos primos!

**Author's Note:**

> Titulo: ¡Somos primos!  
> Autor: Vismur  
> Regalo para: Eminahinata (Fanfiction net)  
> Fandom: Hawaii five-0  
> Fandom: Torchwood  
> Pareja: Steve/Danny, Jack/Ianto  
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-0 ni Torchwood me pertenecen, sino a sus mentes creativas y televisoras pertinentes.  
> Notas: Danny aun no vive con Steve, sino en un hotel.

Danny Williams tenía una familia muy numerosa y prácticamente dispersa por todo el mundo, desde Canadá, Italia, Guatemala, España, México, Argentina, Japón, Tailandia, Congo, Seychelles, Rusia, hasta Sudáfrica, por supuesto, también en Gran Bretaña.

De hecho, uno de sus primos pasaría unas vacaciones con él.

Hace tiempo que no lo veía, desde que empezó a trabajar en esa empresa de alta seguridad, no se quejaba, mientras su primo fuera feliz.

\- ¿Qué tanto vez en el reloj? – pregunto Steve, mientras Danny vio de nuevo el reloj, estaba tan emocionado de la visita que no se daba cuenta que sus compañeros de trabajo le estaban hablando.

\- ¿Danny? – pregunto Kono.

\- Lo siento, es que tengo que ir a recoger a alguien al aeropuerto – respondió simplemente.

\- ¿A que horas vas por ese alguien? – pregunto Chin acomodando algunas cosas.

\- A las tres – Danny volvió a fijarse en el reloj.

\- Entonces ya deberías irte, sino se te hace tarde – dijo Lori.

\- Hoy es nuestro último día de trabajo del año, podemos salir antes – menciono Kono feliz.

\- Tienes razón – menciono Danny – me voy ahora para poder preparar alguna cosas – toma sus cosas – nos vemos chicos – y sale por la puerta.

\- Creo que también nosotros deberíamos irnos – menciono Steve mientras tomaba sus cosas y también salía sin fijarse que Lori quería hablar con él, quien intento alcanzarlo.

\- Bueno, yo tengo que pasar tiempo con Malia – se despidió Chin – ¿vienes? – pregunto para la chica.

\- Me quedaré un rato más – dijo Kono mientras se conectaba a su pagina “I love Slash, ¿y qué?”.

\- Entonces nos vemos – y salió por la puerta.

Kono sonrió satisfecha por tener tiempo de conectarse con su amiga Toshiko de Gales, ambas compartían el amor por el slash, y de hacer parejas imaginarias con personas reales o presumir la parejas que formaban en su propio equipo, Kono mostraba la gran pareja que hacían su jefe y él segundo al mando, mientras Tosh también mostraba fotos de su jefe y un subordinado. Quizás por eso se llevaban tan bien.

ToshJanto: Lo siento amiga, hoy no tengo fotos, Ianto se fue de vacaciones, ¿Adivina donde?

Kono vio el mensaje, y empezó a escribir.

KonoDangerMacdanno: No lo se, dime.

ToshJanto: A Hawái.

La chica local se sorprendió.

KonoDangerMacdanno: ¿Enserio?

ToshJanto: Si, fue con su primo, pero Jack no lo sabe, y ya pidió un vuelo a Hawái para espiarlo.

Kono sonrió divertida, ese tal Jack tenía celos increíblemente notorios.

ToshJanto: Y curiosamente se llama Danny…

Ahora Kono presto más atención.

KonoDangerMacdanno: Danny iba al aeropuerto hoy…

ToshJanto: Hoy llegaba el avión de Ianto…

KonoDangerMacdanno: … ¿Podría ser?

ToshJanto: …Quiero videos y fotos de lo que pase.

KonoDangerMacdanno: Vale

Kono sonrió mientras dejaba la computadora, llamando a todas las fans del grupo para empezar a buscar a las dos parejas top de la página, en Hawái.

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto…

Ianto Jones salía por la puerta, cuando se encontró a su primo, hace tanto que no lo veía.

\- ¡Danny! – dijo con euforia mientras le daba un abrazo.

\- Tanto tiempo sin verte Ianto – compartiendo tan agradable reencuentro - jamás pensé verte en una isla tropical – dijo con humor.

\- Lo mismo pensé de ti – respondió Ianto, Danny solo tuvo una pizca de emoción negativa – vamos primo, no es momento para deprimirse, te preparare una café… helado – agrega rápidamente con la condición del clima.

\- Tus cafés son leyenda, me gustaría probar uno – ambos primos se dirigieron al auto del rubio, sin siquiera notar a cierto SEAL espiando desde una distancia prudente.

\- Así que… ¿Estas espiando a mi lindo Ianto o al rubio? – una voz pregunto detrás de él, igual espiando a ambos primos, Steve se esforzó en evitar saltar del susto por lo inesperado.

\- ¿Y tu eres? – pregunto mordazmente.

\- Igual que tú, espiando – respondió el hombre que poseía una gran gabardina de la segunda guerra mundial.

\- Al rubio – respondió Steve mientras se pone en movimiento.

\- Eso nos evitara problemas – respondió sonriente – aunque… - vio al rubio, a Ianto y paso la mirada en Steve.

\- Tengo entrenamiento militar – fue la respuesta de Steve intentando ignorar la mirada del otro.

\- Vale, vale – poniendo las manos a la defensiva.

Ambos hombres eran observados con admiración, ambos eran guapos, pero ellos ignoraban estas miradas, más al pendiente de sus subordinados.

Pasaron cinco horas persiguiéndoles, mientras Danny le mostraba el lugar a Ianto.

\- ¿No sientes calor con ese traje puesto?, yo entiendo que uno debe vestir como profesional, pero creo que traes muchas cosas encima – fue lo que dijo Danny sentado en un parque, apuntando al abrigo de traiga el otro.

\- Puedo soportarlo – dijo Ianto sin más.

\- No pienso cargar contigo solo porque te dio insolación – intento quitarle el abrigo, un movimiento y vio un chupetón, sin notar que ciertas personas se acercaron.

\- ¡Ianto! – dijo Jack abrazando al mencionado, y Steve tenia una mano sujetando firmemente al rubio.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Jack, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto consternado el chico de acento ingles.

\- Vine a buscarte bomboncito – dijo sonriente mientras empezaba a jalonearlo para llevárselo.

\- Pero Danny – intentando llegar con el mencionado.

\- Mañana hablaran – dijo con un poco de celos en la voz, mientras lo seguía jaloneando, hasta desaparecer en una esquina.

\- ¿Quién era ese tipo que se acaba de llevar a mi primo? – pregunto Danny medio ausente.

\- ¿Tu primo? – pregunto Steve medio atontado.

\- Eso no importa ahora, el tipo se llevo a mi primo – Danny intento seguir a los otros dos, pero sin éxito, por estar bien sujeto a la mano de Steve - ¿Steve?

\- Yo no me preocuparía – Steve hace lo mismo que Jack, empieza a jalonear a Danny a su casa, y de preferencia su habitación.


End file.
